


No one, No one at all

by AssassinMidnight



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Survival mutli player, Video Blogging RPF, minecraft dsmp, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Broken tommyinnit, Happy Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Karlnapity, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Happy Ending Fest, Other, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), everyone is happy except for tommyinnit, happy awesamdude, happy bbh, happy captian puffy, happy cara, happy jack manifold, happy karl jacobs, happy karlnapity, happy niki, happy sapnap, sapnap karl and quackity engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMidnight/pseuds/AssassinMidnight
Summary: It hurt, he felt chills all over his body and it was hard to breathe. It hurt. It hurt so much. He had no one. No one at all.---------------Hello daily dose of angst here. This just pain. Poor Tommy comes to the conclusion that no one wants him around.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Connor | ConnorEatsPants & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Luke | Punz & Ponk | DropsByPonk, Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	No one, No one at all

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bitt messy so sorry about that but I am emotional atm and just kinda hate everything. Also it's monday.

Looking in through the window Tommy felt empty. There were Tubbo and Ranboo playing with Michael. Tubbo wearing his bee sweater and Ranboo wearing a matching one, little Michael was wearing a bee themed onesie. He could feel his heart aching, tears stinging in his eyes and sobs building in his throat. It hurt, he felt chills all over his body and it was hard to breathe. It hurt. It hurt so much. He had no one. No one at all. Jack hated him and apparently Niki too. Phil couldn’t care less about his youngest and Techno despised him. He couldn’t trust Sam and the rest had been infected by the egg. Hell his house had been taken by Connor so did he even have a home? No not really.

Taking a deep breath he left the snow covered house. The house with his best friend and his best friend’s family. He was happy for Tubbo he really was. But he felt replaced, discarded like he didn’t matter to him anymore. It didn't help that every time Tubbo looked at him it was like he saw straight through him, like he wasn't really there. Everyone treated him differently now, like he was a ghost, like he was dead. But he wasn’t, he was alive he was still Tommy. But just a more aware Tommy, a Tommy that understood when people didn’t want him around. A Tommy that could take a hint, a Tommy that could leave. After all, what was even the point in staying? No one cared and he had no home. He was all alone.

Dragging his feet over the prime path Tommy thought back to when Sapnap had asked him about Dream. If Dream still cared for him? Was this how he’d felt? Like an empty husk, with no one to turn to? No, Sapnap had George and not to mention his two fiancés. Tommy had no one, no one at all.

He didn't pack much, deciding to put most of the things he was going to bring in his ender chest. Only bringing some food, armor and weapons on himself with the ender chest block in his bag and then he went. He didn’t know where exactly or how far he was going to go, but he was going to leave. They didn’t want him here so he wouldn’t stick around.

He traveled by boat and while on the sea he thought back to how it had been before. Back when he was a kid and life was so simple, even back to the first war which had seemed so big back then but was now just a memory. He pondered about Dream, he'd left him there in the prison.. He’d left the others to take care of him because no one listened to him when he said that Dream was going to break out. No one cared. Not even Puffy cared in the end, she still thought she could save her little duckling. Tommy scoffed “What’s even the point.”

After a few days on the sea he found an island. Or more like a big land, it was surrounded by water but it took a day to cross it he soon found out. It had a big birch forest and a few waterfalls, some bees nests and even a few cows lived there. Tommy smiled sadly to himself. This was going to work.

He spent weeks building his new home. A cobblestone house with a log attic. A farm with a barn, he harvested both potatoes and carrots. He even fixed a little area for the bees. And he planted flowers, so many flowers. He found it calming to plant them, whenever he felt a wave of emotion or anxiety build up he planted flowers or just sat with them. In his huge garden he would sit on the bench and play his discs. 

He was sitting there now. Straw hat on his head with the sun shining on his skin which had tanned over the months he'd spent here. He liked the feeling of sun on his skin. He’d spent so much time always building and working that he'd forgotten to just enjoy nature. He heard a little buzz followed by the small patter of paws against grass and he cracked one eye open. He could see his pets rushing towards him. The little bee he’d adopted into his home and the wolf he’d tamed. Tubbee and Wolfbur. The names weren’t creative and even sappy but he didn’t mind. He was lonely out here and it was nice being able to share it with someone else or something else. But still if you asked him why he named the two after his late brother and his best friend(were they still best friends?) he would have shrugged and said “It just fit.”  
Of course he had reasons but he would never vocalize them. He would never admit to how much he missed them. To how he sometimes woke up in the middle of the night crying with no one around to calm him but himself. Or how sometimes in the morning he would freeze for a moment because he was about to call out one of their names to say that it’s breakfast. He would never admit to the chills that went through his entire being at the mere thought of them. Them being out there but him not being able to reach them. 

He knew that Tubbo was happy without him and he knew that Wilbur, his brother Wilbur had died long ago, before Wilbur even died properly. He was all alone. He had no one except for himself and the animals he’d made into his family. Sighing he let his head fall back and rest, he felt Tubbee land on his head and Wolfbur laying his head over his lap. 

He thought about how lately he’d felt something change in the air. How it had slowly gotten thicker and muggy. He could feel that something was different on the SMP. But it didn’t affect him and he didn’t cause it so why should he care? He didn’t know but he did care. He knew something had changed and he knew his solitude was at risk. But then would he be willing to go back? Go back to the place where no one wanted him and where he was nothing more than a disturbance. Or did he want to stay here. With his garden and his house, where he had his new family and his new life. 

He knew that if he went back he’d be a warrior again. He’d be at war again. He didn’t want that.

That night he lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling, the crackle of the fire and the light breathing of his pets only disturbing the silence. He was thinking about Tubbo. He hated himself for it but he couldn’t help it. Just because Tubbo had replaced him didn’t mean that Tommy could forget him that easily. It had gone three months since he’d left the known lands of the SMP. The only news he got was during the weekend when he took his boat two miles south to a village to either trade or gather materials. And all he heard from the villagers were simple things like how the egg had grown larger and red was slowly spreading to snow Chester or how Jack had plunged the hotel into debt. Of course he heard positive things too, the bee & boo inn had great business and the new Kiokno or whatever kingdom had grown big and prosperous.

Everything seemed to go well when he wasn’t around. Maybe that’s what Wilbur had meant. He wasn’t good for the server, he wasn't good for the people. He felt chills through his body at the sad thought and cuddled in deeper in his blanket. Tomorrow he’d need to fix some wool, his blanket needed to become warmer.

\----------------------  
Looking out at the horizon, the sun setting the world on fire as it sunk into the sea Tommy let out a broken laugh followed by a sob. No one cared about him, he was all alone and this place didn’t even feel like home to him. He hated it here, he hated being alone and stuck. It felt like exile, he felt alone. “Home is where the heart is.” They said. Well Tommy’s heart was broken and shattered from months of abuse and torment, and the small piece of his heart that he could feel belonged to his friends. His friends who didn't view him as a friend. “Home is where the heart is.” Well his home didn’t want him. No one wanted him, no one at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I hope you aren't crying but if you are think positive. I was planning on Tommy killing himself. But he didn't :)  
> I'm not crying I swear I'm sweating through my eyes, a lot. Well sorry for any spelling mistakes.


End file.
